Lockhart and Skeeter are Proud to Present
by Annabel de Lioncourt
Summary: Tonks is dragged into the bookstore by her husband and finds lockhart's latest piece of work. A book on the love lives of nymphs and werewolves. "Well no names were mentioned." "How many werewolf/metamorphmagus couples are there, Tonks?" "Good point"


"What are you even looking for?" Tonks asked her husband as she followed him down an aisle in the bookstore.

"I don't know, something interesting," he replied.

"Anything interests you." she muttered under her breath. They'd be in there for hours.

After a little while, Tonks was getting distracted and was looking around the store while Remus was still looking over a section of history books that Tonks thought looked horribly boring. She noticed a group of witches around a table of books, supposedly new ones, she guessed. Figuring it wouldn't hurt to see what all the hype was about, she looked over.

The books on the table were pink with grey titling. _Funny, my favorite colour combin- WHAT THE H***?_ She thought as she noticed the picture on the cover. An illustration of a fairy type young woman with her arms twined around a grey wolf's neck, her head resting on top of its. She grabbed one of them and looked for author names. _Gilderoy Lockhart and Rita Skeeter present…_ she took one off the table and ran back to the history books, only to find that Lupin was over with the science books instead.

"Look at this one love," he said holding a book open to an article "It describes the change in cells required to morph. It's a muggle view on the ability."

"Cool, neat but you have to look at this." she gave him the book. It was probably another one of those sappy romances he knew she liked, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

"Oh Merlin this isn't good." He said.

"It's not our names but I think I found out why I found that beetle in the planter last month. What now?"

"What can we do? It's just another story, they'll forget within a fortnight at the most."

"Remus, it's Lockhart's first book in over four years!" women were already arguing over the last copies.

"That long?" Tonks glared at him. "Settle down. No one will know." _that it's of us_ he added to himself. A few people were already looking at them though "But to be on the safe side, perhaps we should leave."

"Exactly what I was going to say."

They got home late in the afternoon, and he put his new books on the shelf with many others. Tonks rolled her eyes and dropped her two or so she got on the desk unceremoniously and went upstairs.

"Where are you off to?"

"Er…I'm just going to get changed." She said making it sound almost like a question.

"Okay," Remus shrugged, confused. The only way she was ever ready for bed this early was if they had plans to… he smiled to himself, listening to her climb the stairs. Remus decided he didn't care if she was ready early or not.

Up in their room Tonks took the book out from under her robes, curious as to what it was about. She read through the chapter headings; it seemed like something between a scientific study and a romance novel. They didn't mention anything too personal, but the age difference was there, which, when seen on paper made her kind of nauseous. She remembered the last time she saw it though somewhat fondly.

_They were at the ministry filling out the paper work to get a marriage license, when the birthdates were asked for she paused and watched him write down his. Ten years previous to hers. A full _decade _older than her._

_ "Having second thoughts?" she looked away from the paper and up to him, he had noted what she was staring at._

_ "No, not at all." which was true._

However, in the book the age issue almost sounded…_animal_…as did all the other descriptions of living with a werewolf. How they were just monsters capable of limited human feeling and how this one woman was able to see into the said limited human feeling. Tonks threw it at the wall, immediately regretting making a racket.

"Are you alright?" she heard him call from downstairs.

"Yeah, fine." She replied, getting out of her clothes and into pajamas. She shoved the book into her dresser drawer and went downstairs.

"You look…cute." Her pajamas were the flannel ones with the smiley faced stars and crescent moons. She couldn't help but note that Remus sounded slightly let down.

"That's not what you'll think when you see what's under them." She smiled, leaning across Lupin to close the book he was reading. "Aren't I more interesting than whatever that was?"

"If I answer wrong, and say that muggle wars of the 15th century are far more interesting than you do I get punished?"

"Not funny." She said, before feeling his hand go up the back of her shirt. "Tickle me and I'll kill you." she said hoping that he'd ignore her; he did.

"Stop it stop it stop it!" she laughed out.

"Only if you tell me what you were up to."

"I got the book." Tonks relented.

"that's it? I knew that."

"What?"

"Nymph, you aren't as sly as you like to think you are. Not to mention stealthy and klutzy don't go hand in hand. You dropped it while we were leaving the store." She did to. "I'd like to look at it, just so, you know."

"I had an idea first, I mean if you want to…" she opened the first few buttons of her shirt. Remus made a low growl.

"Here, or up stairs?" Tonks turned red recalling the night they slept on the living room floor during a thunder storm. It was nice until she heard her mother in the fireplace and felt her blood freeze

"In bed," she answered.

…

"You were right…" he said to her later that night.

"About what? I'm right about a lot of things, you have to be more specific." He laughed a bit.

"I did like what you had on under your shirt." Which she had on once again.

"I didn't have anything on under it."

"I know." she poked him hard.

"Git."

"Now let's see that book,"

"What book?" she asked innocently

"Did you think that a few hours of love would make me forget?"

"no, but I had hoped…" she said taking the book from the bedside table.

"Nothing can be so terrible,"

"There a paragraph on the theory of mating habits of transformed werewolves." Remus felt slightly sick at the idea of taking her to bed on a full moon.

"Oh. So it is that bad." _that wouldn't even _work_ right…_ he thought to himself.

"That would be an understatement." She agreed, handing over the tome to him. "It's mostly narrative, save for a few paragraphs like the one I mentioned." He turned through some of the pages.

"There's pictures?" he asked grimly.

"Not too racy thankfully, it never mentioned any names at all, so, I don't know maybe no one will notice."

"An auror and a werewolf? Of course there are many others who fit the same description."

"Who knows? Maybe we'll be famous." She sighed putting the book aside

"I don't like that idea, love."

"It did describe you as reltively handsome. Maybe young witches will start to crush on you.'' she teased

"I already have a young witch crushed on me." he teased back.

"That you do," she leaned over and kissed him on the corner of his mouth.

"And she's all I need." He said giving her a proper kiss

**AN: yeah weak ending. Again. Man, I suck at those. Anyway, this was inspired by a deviantart piece I saw, the link for my favorites page where you can find it is on my profile**


End file.
